stardust_steven_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Diamond Authority
"The Diamonds, unique in their flawlessness, sought to expand their perfect empire." - Garnet, Your Mother and Mine The Great Diamond Authority is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders. Its membership consists of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Red Diamond, and Steven Universe, the Gem-Human hybrid son of former member Pink Diamond. They were once the absolute ruling power over the Gem Homeworld and its remaining active colonies until the beginning of Era 5. Former Description and Influence Overview Before they changed their ways, the Great Diamond Authority had complete control over every Gem and their race's endeavors. Each Diamond seemed to be responsible for overseeing a specific part of Homeworld society. The Diamonds appeared to split Gems up into groups; some belonging to Yellow, others to Blue and more to White. Gems wore a colored Diamond emblem on their outfit corresponding to the Diamond they served. In order to expand the Gem race, the Diamonds took control of celestial bodies for colonization purposes. Each Diamond owned specific colonies and was in charge of making sure they were successful. The Diamonds seemed to have their own hierarchy as Pink Diamond was considered the lowest-ranked Diamond, seeing how she was commanded by the higher orders of the other Diamonds and could not make her own decisions about colonization efforts while White Diamond ranked the highest of the Diamonds. Displays of Loyalty Most Gems were very loyal and legitimately believed the Diamonds were the most elite beings to ever exist. Some were passionate and enthusiastic about working for any Diamond. The loyalty Gems had for their Diamonds was such that some would do anything to avenge them. In addition to being widely regarded as a tragedy, Pink Diamond's "death" incited more than a few Gems to go so far as to seek vengeance on her behalf. Appropriate and Expected Behaviors Before Steven's intervention, it was mandatory for Gems to show absolute respect and loyalty to any Diamond they interacted with regardless of whether or not they served them. Appropriate behaviors include addressing a Diamond (most commonly the one they belong to) as "My Diamond", saluting them by forming a diamond shape over their chest with their hands and optionally giving them many gracious titles, often to the point of bootlicking and excessive flattery before speaking with them. At Homeworld balls like the ones formerly run by Pink, the Diamonds sat on their elevated thrones while members of their court indicated their presence. Then they can either accept or reject their court members. Specifically at the Era 5 Ball Steven witnessed this when Gems including his mother's old Jades lined up at his throne believing him to be Pink and tell him "Pink Diamond! It's wonderful to be in your presence!" followed by "Wow! So radiant and sparkly!" and "Wow! So radiant and exquisite!" Just as other Gems were expected to behave in a certain orderly manner the Diamonds were expected to do the same. They had to present themselves as professional and powerful yet elegant and magnificent. This was not only to set an image of themselves for the Gem race but also White Diamond, the former highest-ranking Gem in the empire. Symbols The symbol of the Great Diamond Authority appears on many Gem structures and has changed over time. On the structures mostly built as early as around 6,000 years ago, the logo consisted of four connecting diamond shapes: white (top), yellow (left), blue (right) and pink (bottom). On modern structures and Nephrite's (the partially-healed Centipeetle's) drawings in "Monster Reunion" the Pink Diamond symbol was removed and Red Diamonds replaced hers. In addition to appearing on structures the redesigned symbol appeared on the interiors of all modern Gem ships. Current Descriptions and Influence After the events of "Change Your Mind", when the Diamonds saw the error of their ways, the Great Diamond Authority changed significantly. While the Diamonds continue to rule over Homeworld and other Gem colonies, they allow every Gem to live freely the way they want without judgment or punishment. Gems are free to fuse with whoever they please, and the caste system was dismantled so that no Gem is better than another. While Steven Universe: The Movie displayed that the Diamonds are not completely adjusted to this new way of life, they have made great strides to be more considerate leaders and accepting of everyone. Members White Diamond White is the head of the Great Diamond Authority and paramount ruler of all Gems and their intergalactic empire. She had governed Gem society as she saw fit in her own fundamental ideology of perfection though after she realized that she herself was imperfect she began to reconsider Homeworld's way of life. During Era 4 she had remained secluded inside her ship with Pink Diamond's first and former Pearl acting as her eyes and ears. In "Legs From Here to Homeworld" it was explicitly stated she wasn't like other Gems or even the other Diamonds. Blue and Yellow affirmed this statement with Blue further commenting that White hadn't left Homeworld in eons. Known Subordinates * Spinel * White Quartz Legion * Imperial Agate * Moonstone (Chest) * Moonstone (Naval) * Hematite (Back) Former Subordinates * Former Subordinates of Pink Diamond ** Pink Pearl * White Pearl (Original) * Carmeltazite * Iron Colonies * 28 (at the time of Earth's Colonization) Yellow Diamond Yellow is one of the Diamond matriarchs. She was the former superior of Peridot as well as the current superior to other Gems made for her. As the commander of Homeworld's military, Yellow's role is to colonize other worlds in conquest and expansion of the Gem empire. She commenced the Cluster as a project to acquire a "geo-weapon" after Earth was deemed unfit to be a colony following the Crystal Gems' rebellion. Almost all of her subordinates (except her Pearl, "Doc" and "Navy") have a small yellow diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Known Subordinates * Yellow Pearl * Topaz ** Topaz ** Other Topaz's * Jasper * Prosecuting Zircon * Rubies * Emerald * Unknown Agates * Lemon Agate * Citrines * Jades * Spinel * Hessonite * "Squaridot" * Peridot (Naval) Former Subordinates * Peridot ** Former Pink Diamond Subordinates ** Hessonite (Back) ** Sunstone ** Onyx (Synthetic) Known Colonies * The Jungle Moon partner planet (formerly) * Multiple asteroid mines * 2 star systems and 7 unknown planetary bodies (As of Earth's colonization) * Hundreds of crystal system colonies Blue Diamond Blue is one of the Diamond matriarchs. She was the superior of Ruby, Sapphire and many other Gems made for her. According to herself, she is responsible for enforcing the laws and rules of the Gem Empire promulgated by White. Her subordinates have a large blue diamond on their bodies or similar design to Yellow's subordinates with a small light Blue Diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal dark lines According to Rebecca Sugar blue-colored Gems tend to be oriented towards diplomatic roles. Known Subordinates * Blue Pearl * Holly Blue Agate * Aquamarine * Blue Agate * Ruby (Shoulder) * Ruby (Hand) * Sapphire (Arm) * Three Amethysts * Topaz (Naval) * Former Subordinates of Pink Diamond ** Amethyst ** Jaspers ** Carnelian * Defending Zircon * Comby * Jades * Spinel Former Subordinates * Sapphire * Ruby * Lapis Lazuli * Nephrite * Jade (thigh) * Kyanite Colonies * 9 Planetary Bodies (At the time of Earth's colonization) Red Diamond Red Diamond is the youngest Diamond on the authority and a replacement for pink. She was the owner of many gems made for her. According to history records, she is responsible for the collection of artifacts and gem history since she is still learning her responsibilities. Her subordinates follow the same standards as Blue and Yellows, all of them having a Red Diamond insignia on them. According to Stardust_03 she wouldn't have changed the series that drastically. Subordinates * Bismuth * Red Sapphire * Carnelians * 3 Rubies * Pyrope * Sunstone (Chest) * Red Pearl * Red Spinel * Red Banded Agate * Nephrite * Hessonite * Padparadscha Sapphire Colonies * 4 (At the time of the colonization of her planet "Zexul") Steven Universe Steven is the newest and youngest out of all the Diamond matriarchs, having only been considered part of the Authority following the initiation of Era 5. He stood in place of his mother Pink, temporarily bearing her name as a persona before insisting that he be seen once more as his own person. While Steven has accepted his official title as "the new Pink Diamond", he publicly turned down the throne associated with it and declared his rightful place to be on Earth where he grew up. Former Members Pink Diamond Pink was a former member of the Great Diamond Authority. A significantly younger Gem than her fellow Diamonds, she begged them for a colony until she was finally given one, Earth. Her subordinates had outfits similar to the current outfits of all currently seen Diamond subordinates with a small Pink diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Once the colonization of Earth began Pink became so fascinated by the organic life living on the planet that she later decided she did not want to go through with completing the colony. Pink came up with multiple excuses to the other Diamonds as to why they should not continue colonizing Earth, but they would not listen. Eventually, Pink created an alter-ego named Rose Quartz via shapeshifting, and Pink and her Pearl rallied up enough Gems who felt similarly about the Earth, and started the Rebellion. Former Subordinates * Pearl * Pink Pearl * Jades * Pebbles * Nephrites * Rose Quartzes * Sapphires * Iris Agate * Spinel * Bismuth * Agates * Amethysts * Jaspers * Carnelian * Hessonite * Padparadscha Sapphire * Ruby * Sunstone (Naval) * Sandstone Former Colonies * Earth Magenta Diamond Magenta Diamond was a former member of the Diamond Authority from Era 1 till the end of Era 2. She encouraged Pink's rebellion as Rose Quartz and left peacefully to not have a part in the war. She did not continue to colonize but kept her colonies to herself so her court could live in peace how they were. Without Magenta, purple gems became harder to produce until Pink Diamond, and Black gems could not be made since the fusion of 'Black Diamond' couldn't be formed without her. Subordinates * Magenta Pearl Colonies * 6 (At the time of Earth's Colonization) Trivia TBD